Stupid Inuyasha
by Imthatonegurl
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are over and she is with sesshomaru now. To bad Inuyasha doesnt seem to understand that. In Kagome's P.O.V. REVIEW PLEASE


This is dedicated to Yujiro101. Its slightly based off according to Inuyasha and it is pure Kagome and Sesshomaru goodness. Hope you like it.

* * *

A sudden thud hitting the front door caused Kagome to jump from her sleep. She looked around alert, trying to locate where the noise could be coming form.

She calmed down slightly when she heard a familiar voice scream "Kagome' it sounded broken and wearied out.

She sighed 'Not again, especially tonight.' She thought looking at her sleeping husband lying next to her.

His face was calm without his normal scowl and death glare in place. She smiled and ran her hands across his face. A small smile grazed his face and his hands wrapped around her.

"Kagome please come outside." She rolled her eyes, looking down she knew there was no way she was getting out of this grip without waking him up.

She knew exactly who it was …Inuyasha. She reached down and got the earmuffs under the side table and put them on her husband's ears. Why Inuyasha was here another night really didn't make any sense. She started thinking about what happened after the date at the fair with Sesshomaru.

Flashback

"Well thank you again Sesshomaru, I had a great time." Kagome looked at the door of her house dreading for this to have to end. Sesshomaru must have thought the same because he also stopped a good 8 feet away from the door, facing her.

"Yea I'm happy you were able to come, I mean with Inuyasha and everything." He said, hands in his pockets his face looking straight down. 'Yea me to but sense I didn't tell him nothing to really worry about.'

"Oh yea Inuyasha he had plans anyway so I doubt he would care if I made any."

"So where is he anyway? He just left the house today all dressed up and I thought that you were going to blow me off or something."

"No way, I already made plans with you and to tell you the truth Inuyasha isn't even worth my time. I mean this was much more fun and I won't have missed for anything especially Inuyasha." She rambled getting upset with each word.

She finished seeing a smiling Sesshomaru looking at her with amusement in his eyes. She smiled back at him trying to fight the blush that was appearing on her face.

"Right sorry."

"Actually it was pretty cool." He said "I should probably get going." He was looking straight ahead at the window and his brow rose. A smirk appeared.

"Well" he said bending to look straight at her.

"Bye." He said then gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and walked away to his car. He then left, leaving a blushing Kagome to touch the cheek. She turned and walked to her house ready  
for all the questioned she would be blasted with later.

END FLASHBACK

She giggle slightly remembering how childish she had acted or Sango and Ayame pulling her into the house, throwing her in to a chair they had placed close-by and questioning her.

Flashback

"So what happened?" they asked like twins. "And don't act like we didn't see that kiss?" Sango pointed out.

"It was fun guys, great in fact." Her voice sounded flat.

"Wait did something go wrong? Did he try anything?" Ayame was suddenly very concern.

"If he did I could take care of him" Sango said prepared to avenge her friend.

"NO." she quickly said.

"It was great, he was great. In fact I almost didn't want the night to end." Her face seemed to be in a dream state. Sango and Ayame looked at each other and smiled.

"So what's wrong?" They questioned.

"Well I mean I am in a relationship. I feel so bad right now." Sango rolled her eyes 'Inuyasha.' She thought.

"Wait that piece of trash really wow…I understand you've been drinking." Ayame said.

"Guys just because he isn't willing to put in effort doesn't mean that I shouldn't." They looked at each other again and a silent yes was said between them.

They both pulled out chairs from know where.

"Who do you feel more comfortable with?" Sango asked. She looked from side to side. "Sesshomaru"

"Who would you rather spend time with?"

"Sesshomaru."

"Who actually treats you like a person?"

"Sesshomaru."

"Who do you like more?"

"Sesshomaru." She said no hesitation "wait I mean..." she looked down.

"Ok how about this. Close your eyes and imagine this." Ayame instructed. "Imagine Inuyasha with Kikyo walking hand and hand in the mall. Hold that feeling. No imagine Sesshomaru walking with Kik-h…. I mean Kikyo."

"No way" she jumped up "Sesshomaru would never spend time with a girl like that and really guys he could do so much better."

"Hmm interesting." Ayame rubbed her chin. "Cause last time I checked you weren't going out with Sesshomaru so you shouldn't really care." She smiled knowing that they had her cornered.

Kagome's face rivaled a red rose right now. "Ok well then, but I mean really I can't just break up with him like that." They looked at her amazed questioning why.

"Because I don't think he deserves that."

"Actually he deserves much more then that but a simple break-up will do for now."

"Ok I think it's time we tell her... You should since you're the best at giving bad news Sango." Ayame sat down looking away.

"Thanks Ayame really." She said sarcastically.

"Ok look we were downtown earlier and we saw Inuyasha but he wasn't alone….He and Kikyo were walking around looking very much like a couple." Kagome looked at Sango then at Ayame who was obviously waiting for her to break down tissues ready and arms already for a hug.

"YES" Kagome screamed jumping up pushing the chair back. "I love you guys right now."

"Pay up." Ayame said putting her hand out to Sango who gave her 20 bucks.

"You guys had a bet on how I would deal with this?" she said mad.

"Yea I bet her 20bucks but Miroku bet me 100 that you would cry so hey I don't mind." She shrugged.

END Flashback

She thought back to how the next day she met Inuyasha at a little café and decided to break things off. He then said finally stood up, Kikyo came out from a corner and walked to him.

Without even looking back said "See you later", and then they walked away.

She probably didn't deal with it the way that everyone who saw it thought. She laughed as she remembered calling a waiter and ordering breakfast. The biggest smile on her face. She was free and that was worth celebrating. 2 weeks later Sesshomaru asked her, and happily, she accepted.

After 5 months of a great relationship Inuyasha started showing up again. EVERYWHERE. She groaned remembering him being everywhere: the movies, restaurants, hell even the parks.

She remembered finding out later that Kikyo was his hell on earth from a smiling Miroku and a pleased Sango. Koga, Ayame, Sesshomaru and she, all laughed at that. Then later on Inuyasha started calling. He was determined to get her alone and when he finally did it was interesting to say the least.

Flashback

"Hey Kag." Inuyasha said starling Kagome.

"Ahh hi what are you doing here?" She asked not because she was scared but because this was the library and she didn't know that he was aware there was one.

"What I can't hang out at the library I thought this was a public place." He waited for me to laugh. I didn't.

"So." I said raising an eyebrow.

"Well I just wanted to talk to you about something really serious." He gestured towards the table behind him. I watched him, completely aware that he would try something, but followed never the less.

"So Inuyasha what do you want to talk about?" I looked around from my seat checking to make sure there were a lot of people.

"Look Kag I wanted to say that I completely messed up with you and I want to apologize for that. I had no right to just ignore you like that and treat you like you weren't worth it. I really do regret it." I sat there shocked, because it was very rare for Inuyasha to apologize.

The shock shook off when he stopped because I knew he was going to ask me for something. He always did, I mean that's the only reason he would truly apologize. He stared at me as though waiting for me to absorb all of it.

"Well what the hell to you want?" I questioned him harshly. He sighed then rubbed his neck, his eyes seem to portray his nervousness. He continued to look side to side.

"Well I mean how much longer are you expecting this thing with Sesshomaru to last?" He leaned forward his face much closer to mine.

"What?" I hissed.

"Well I mean the only reason you went out with him was to get back at me and trust me I understand. I realize that you are much better than Kikyo. While I wasn't really jealous it seemed really weird when I saw you with him just walking around. I'm just saying I'll take you back at any time." He leaned back, waiting for me to jump back into his arms.

For me to tell him what he wants to hear, that me and Sesshomaru have problems, that I missed him that I always thought of him. I growled.

He better keep dreaming. I jumped up, knocking down my chair, getting a few looks from the other people. He stood up also not sure what was going on inside my head.

"If I were to ever go out with someone to piss you off it would be Koga." I started poking his chest. "Another thing Sesshomaru and I are very much in a happy relationship and I don't miss you. In fact he makes me laugh, something you could never do, and he is absolutely wonderful." I crossed my hands waiting for his sad comeback.

"Y…Y…Y...You know what Kikyo is much better then you anyway. Plus I bet he's already cheating on you I mean look at you. You're an ugly little freak thing anyway."

"Really Inuyasha that's the best you got." We heard a deep voice say behind us. I turned behind me to see Sesshomaru walking up. He smirked at me and gave me a wink then put his eyes back on Inuyasha. Inuyasha watched as he put his arm around my waist.

"I think you need to leave Inuyasha." He growled, which I was told was a way to claim their territory.

"Oh and I saw Kikyo and Naruku looks like their having fun." He said as Inuyasha turned and walked away.

End Flashback

After that little interaction Sesshomaru stuck to picking me up. This was very smart, because Inuyasha started being a lot more persistent in talking to me. He then stopped after a very "colorful" conversation with Sesshomaru, which was broken up by their dad who had to call me to calm Sesshomaru down.

I couldn't help it I broke out laughing remembering how everyone just stood and watched and made bets on it. I froze as I heard another growl escape my husband's mouth and then slowly looked down.

If he knew Inuyasha was outside he would kill him literally. He was still knocked out, thankfully.

"OK" I breathed out. I moved his arm from around me slowly and quickly jumped out of bed. I grabbed the room that was hanging on the bed post and threw it on. I had an idiot to stop.

Looking back I saw him search for me on the bed. I ran back to the bed and grabbed my pillow and put it sideways. He touched it and seems to calm down.

Outside

"Inuyasha!" I yelled/whispered to him. He needed to shut up.

"Kagome." He shouted running towards me. He seemed to trip with every step he took, which was probably why he was in the floor in front of me on the grass.

"Look I'm married, you were invited you know that, and now that I am you need to stop this." He grabbed my leg crying at my feet. I almost felt sad, almost. I would feel sad if he didn't try to destroy my wedding or come unexpected to my honeymoon. I rolled my eyes, this was now getting really annoying.

"I'm serious I want you back, I really do I want you back. I messed up Kikyo is hell she's nothing like you. I need you back please." He whimpered at my feet.

'No" I said blankly. I kept checking to make sure my husband didn't bust out of the house.

"I want you back." He stood in front of me, which was a new tactic of his. I stayed cautious not sure what to expect. "I'M getting you back." He then grabbed my arm pulling me forward to him. He then grabbed my face and kissed me, holding me there. I started kicking and screaming.

Sadly it didn't work because he didn't let go of me at all. I then tried moving back, but was pulled and held at the waist. 'I'm going to kill him.' I growled. I jumped when I heard another growl and was thrown down by Inuyasha.

"That wasn't me." I voiced looking forward. I saw Inuyasha's face drop as he looked straight ahead back at my door.

"Damn it," I scurried trying to get up to block the inevitable. Once I put out my arms to defend Inuyasha from his worst nightmare. I saw Sesshomaru standing there, not looking very happy.

His eyes had turned blood red and his nails were showing much more than usual. His teeth were pointed and seemed ready to rip anything apart.

"Calm down." I said slowly. He fixed his gaze on me.

"Now I'm sure Inuyasha is very sorry for this."

"Actually I'm not." He stated to Sesshomaru. I turned my head to him.

"SHUT UP WHEN I NEED YOUR OPINION I'LL ASK." I was ready to kill him myself at this moment.

"Ok look Sesshomaru it's not what it looks like ok." I was slowly approaching him keeping my hands in front of calming down me just in case he moved to fast. He started at me.

Getting close to arm reach I put my arm on his shoulder's reaching all the way up. He looked down at me his eyes getting a little old back into it and his teeth losing its natural sharpness. I started doing some breathing exercises to calm him down even more.

"I didn't think you did anything, I am aware that Inuyasha is at fault." He hissed his name looking up at who I was sure was a now cowering Inuyasha.

"Kagome we still need to talk." He whispered.

"Inuyasha I want to fix this right now. I want you to say away from **MY WIFE**. I'm sick and tired of you thinking that you actually have a chance with what is rightfully this Sesshomaru's. Come here at anytime of the day, **anytime,** I will personally make it so that you can't even pee correctly. UNDERSTAND?" He grounded out pulling me to his side. Inuyasha looked back and forth between us.

"Whatever." He walked off the lawn.

"Now that that's fixed we are going back to bed." He smirked as he picked up his wife.

"Mine." He growled as he shut the door.

Epilogue

Kagome got pregnant and twins 9 months later. Inuyasha tried one more time and was "corrected" by a much unset Sesshomaru. Kikyo also ended up pregnant sadly the child wasn't his.

He lived a miserable life the end.

* * *

Review and Hope you found it somewhat funny. The ending was very bad I'm sorry. It's the best I could do because well this was kinda hard for me since writer's block kept hitting me the entire time. I'm very sorry and any future Sesshomaru and Kagome well have a much better ending.


End file.
